1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storable bed systems and more particularly pertains to a new retractable bed for mounting in a ceiling of a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storable bed systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,048 describes a hoist for beds. Another type of storable bed system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,714 which discloses a suspend sleeping platform assembly for suspending a bed from a ceiling.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system in which the bed is stored above ceiling level until needed, then remotely lowered into a position allowing a user to access the bed.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating hydraulic telescoping sections in conjunction with a hydraulic power assembly being operationally coupled to a cap member mounted in the ceiling and a base member supporting the bed which is positionable within a cavity in the cap member during storage, and is extendable downward for accessibility to the user by means of a control switch conveniently located within the room.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new retractable bed that is fully hidden within the attic when not in use in a cap member, which allows the user to leave the bedding on the bed when stored.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new retractable bed that saves floor space in the room in which it is installed.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a cap member for mounting on mounting rafters of a framed section in a ceiling and has a cap cavity. The cap member comprises a top wall, and a pair of cap side walls and cap end walls that are attached to and extend away from the top wall to define the cap cavity. A base member holds a bed and in a bed cavity. The base member comprises a bottom wall, and a pair of base side walls and base end walls being attached to and extending away from the bottom wall to define the bed cavity. The base member is selectively positionable in the cap cavity. A moving means selectively moves the base member between a retracted position and an extended position. A switch allows a user to actuate the moving means, thereby controlling the positioning of the bed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.